


I forgot Gray!

by girsawasquirrel



Series: Thanks, Indominus Rex [3]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Married Life, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girsawasquirrel/pseuds/girsawasquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray is going to visit his brother. Zach gets distracted and forgets to pick him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I forgot Gray!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of Idk. Can be read separately :)  
> Any and all mistakes are mine, if you find something lemme know!!

Zach busied himself with cleaning the apartment before Gray's visit. His little brother was now in high school, coming to visit the college Zach went to, and almost as tall as his older brother. Zach was flustered. No matter how much cleaning he did the apartment still felt clustered. His books were all over the table, Owen's ever growing shoe collection was left by the door, there were dishes that needed cleaned, clothes hung over the backs of chairs, and recently received letters and pictures from his husband. 

Owen had jumped at the chance to go back to the island. He had gotten a call on his lunch break with the cheetahs at work, playing with the two new cubs while they gnawed on his knuckles. Barry had been the one to call, telling him he was contacted by InGen, they needed a couple people to go back and grab a few folders and a hard drive Hoskins had deemed unimportant. The older man had begged his husband to let him go, hoping to catch at least a glimpse of Blue, to know she was still alive and doing well. Zach, though he wanted to say no, told Owen to come back alive and in one piece. That was 3 months ago. 

Zach grabbed all the dirty dishes from the living room and his bedroom; moving to the kitchen, and rolling up his sleeves before getting to work on the sink full. He was done with that quickly, moving on to clothes and shoes, he really needed to do laundry, putting them in their places. Next was his books, not putting them up, but making his designated homework space look a little better. Mail was put in it's organizer, pictures Owen and Barry had sent put up on the fridge next to the letter Owen left his husband before he left, held up by his trusty T Rex magnet. Looking around Zach smiled, content with the apartment. 

He still had a couple hours before Gray would need to be picked up so he laid on the couch and relaxed for a little. He twisted his wedding ring around his finger, thinking about the day Owen had put it on him. The most crazy, amazing, sexual, day of his young life, and yes it was crazier than the island. Well probably not, but he did not want to think of almost getting eaten by a serial killer hybrid dinosaur while Owen was there. So he thought about his wedding day instead, smiling when his crazy husband had yelled '*Hell yes I will l marry this man!* ' and his vows included always saving the younger man when dinosaurs were involved. It was anything but traditional, but Zach wouldn't redo it for anything. His night consisted of getting drunk, then getting his ass stuffed by his over eager husband. 

*Zach moaned, head thrown back as Owen thrust his hips up, pulling the younger man into it. They had barely made it back to their hotel room before the older man was trying to get him out of his clothes. 

"Owen please...." Zach gasped, blunt nails digging into his husband's shoulders, tensing around the thickness inside him.

"Please what, darlin'?" Owen smirked, stopping his movements , making his young husband whine, trying to take over, only to be stopped. 

"Please, please, take it off. I can't take m…oh!….much more." Of course he was talking about the cock ring his sadist husband slid on him before they started. Owen smirked, hands rubbing Zach's quivering thighs * 

Zach gasped, pressing his palm against his hard on. Why did he torture himself like this? He quickly undid the button and zipper before grabbing the lube from the couch, pouring some onto his hand and fingers. He kicked his jeans off and spread his legs, thinking back to that night as he grabbed his completely hard dick, two fingers pushing into himself. He bit his lip imagining his husband between his legs, sucking him down while two fingers searched for his prostate, his own just shy of hitting it. His eyes rolled back as he pumped himself, trying to get his fingers deeper. He was so gone he didn't even hear the front door open and close. 

Owen smirked as he quietly closed the front door behind him. Luckily Barry hadn't come up with him or this would've been a very different situation. He watched his husband gasp and back arch, fingers slipping in farther, just barely hitting that spot. Zach was moaning Owen's name repeatedly, begging the older man to let him cum, bottom lip caught between his teeth. If Owen hadn't already been hard he definitely would be now. He set down his duffle bag and toed of his shoes before removing his shirt and making his way to the couch. 

"That's right, darlin', get yourself open and wet for me." He moaned, spreading his husband's legs more. Zach gasped, eyes flying open, only to close again as Owen added his own finger to the party. 

"Nnngh…fuck!…when did you get back?" The younger man asked, suddenly crying out as his husband curled his finger, rubbing his prostate. 

"'Bout an hour ago, wanted to surprise ya. Can't say I'm complaining about walking in on this though." The older man chuckled, curling his finger again. Zach's fingers slipped out, leaving more room for Owen's, as he gasped. 

"Owen take me, please, need you." 

The older man growled, pushing two more fingers in, spreading them. After 3 months away his little husband felt tighter than ever before, hole sucking his fingers in. 

"Have you been using your toys?" He asked, pulling his fingers out. Zach whined and nodded, pushing his hips up into the body above him. "Which one?"

"T...the one you g...gave me on my birthday. The one th…that you got made. Now please, give me the real thing!" Zach's eyes connected with Owen's and that was the end of the teasing. The older man sat up, pulling his husband's shirt off with a smirk, throwing it behind him. 

"Did you like fucking yourself with a dildo of my cock?" Owen asked, undoing his button and zipper slowly. His husband moaned, nodding, getting to his feet and pushing the older man's pants and boxers down.

Once both were completely bare Zach threw himself at Owen, arms wrapping around his husband's neck as big, muscular, arms wrapped around his waist, lifting him so his legs could wrap around muscles hips. Zach's mouth was on Owen's, tongues fighting for dominance, nipping at the other man's bottom lip. After a few minutes they parted, breathing heavily against each others mouths. 

"Now take me to bed and give me the real thing." The younger man demanded again, causing his husband to laugh. He thought he had gotten his way when they started moving, only to have his back pushed into the wall near the spare bedroom. Before he could complain three fingers were being pushed back into him, rubbing over his prostate, causing his back to arch, and a hand at the base of his dick, holding him back from cumming. Owen didn't let up, rubbing that bundle of nerves until his husband had tears running down his face, begging to cum. 

Owen pulled his fingers out, other hand still holding Zach's orgasm back. The younger man whined, face buried in the other man's neck, body shaking and on edge. He knew Owen wouldn't be able to tease much longer, he could feel the hardness rubbing against his ass, and he pushed back into it, smiling when his husband moaned loudly. Soon they were moving again and he was dropped on the bed a few seconds later. 

"Awe, baby, you slept on my side of the bed? You miss me that much? Bet you wore my shirts and sweats didn't you, even though they're big on you." Owen smirked, crawling on the bed. 

"Please, please, need you now....missed you so much." Zach gasped out, pulling the older man down for another kiss. Owen smiled, kissing back just as eagerly, spreading the younger man's legs. 

"Are you sure you're ready?" He teased, running his finger tips up the inside of Zach's thighs, watching the muscles twitch. 

He didn't let his husband answer as he got in position, slowly pushing the tip of his dick in. He kept his slow pace, driving Zach insane, pulling back just a little before pushing back in. A few minutes of slow torture had the younger man in tears, trying to thrust back onto that hard length. Owen sat back on his knees, pulling Zach with him, wrapping one arm around his thin waist, the other buried in the long (ish) brown hair, hips thrusting up. Zach cried out, trying to push his hips down, arms clenching, pulling them chest to chest. Owen kept his rhythm slow and controlled, kissing his husband breathless, biting and sucking at his neck and collarbone, marking him up. He chuckled at the sounds the younger man was making, he sounded like 2 cent whore at the moment, but he was his 2 cent whore. Owen moved his arms, able to pull Zach down by his shoulders, before he laid them down, hips picking up in speed. Zach was lightheaded with pleasure, bottom lip sucked in as the angle changed, passing right over his prostate. Within a few thrusts Zach was begging to cum again, body shaking as his husband's thrusts came harder and faster, headboard banging against the wall. The younger man's breathing was getting faster, voice two pitches too high as he begged for release, nails leaving red welts up his husband's back. Owen pulled one arm free, pushing one of Zach's legs up, changing the angle and thrusting deeper. 

"Oh fuck…yes...please, baby, please...NNNNGH...please." Zach cried out, back arched, eyes squeezed shut as he panted for breathe. The older man groaned at the tightening heat, shoving a hand between them, wrapping around his husband's cock. He only got in a few tugs before the younger man tensed up, cum splashing between them as he shook, Owen's name falling from his lips like a prayer. 

"Oh, fuck, that's right squeeze around my dick." Owen grunted, getting both hands on the bed, framing his husband's head, before resuming he relentless pace, chasing his own orgasm. Zach gasped as his oversensitive prostate was hit consistently, clenching around his husband, hips bucking up. Owen wasn't surprised to see his young husband's dick twitch, quickly filling out again as that one spot was hit repeatedly, leaving Zach a moaning mess just hanging on for the ride. 

"Gonna come for me again? Think I can make you come again before I do?" Owen smirked, slowing his hips, grinding into the pliant man beneath him. Zach moaned, body shaking slightly as he got hard once more. The younger man was beyond words, only sounds of pleasure escaping him as he was pushed towards a second orgasm. The older man growled, sucking a bruise into his husband's collarbone before sitting up, pulling the milky white thighs apart farther, stretching the younger as far as he could. The pace got faster again, hips pushing hard as Owen gripped his husband's thighs, making sure to leave his mark. Zach cried out, eyes clenched shut, fingers tangled in his own hair. 

"Ah! I...uhn...Oooo...fuck, fuck...I'm…" Owen took pride in the fact he could reduce his husband to an incoherent mess, just on the edge of a second orgasm. With only a few more thrusts Zach was cumming for a second time, voice wrecked as he called out his husband's name, body going slack, muscles shaking. Owen groaned feeling those clenching muscles around his hardness once more, he doubled his efforts, so close to the finish, mouth spouting the dirtiest things. 

"I haven't cum in a week, think you can handle it all?" 

"I'm gonna come so hard, baby."

"Missed fucking this tight hole every day."

"Shit, fuck, Zach!" Owen moaned, giving one last harsh thrust, pushing in as far as he could before he finally found release, head dropping back in pleasure, dick twitching before exploding into his husband, cumming so hard it almost hurt. He sat there chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, looking down to where they were joined. The red abused hole was so full of him it started leaking out around his dick, which was still releasing his week worth of cum. He smirked noticing his husband had literally knocked himself out with his second orgasm, the younger man breathing slightly normal, body bruised and sated. That image was ruined when the phone rang and his husband came back to his senses. 

"Oh my God! I forgot Gray!" Zach gasped out as Owen pulled out slowly, the older man reaching for the phone. 

"Hey, Gray! No, you don't need to get a hotel room. Your brother probably can't move right now, so I'll be there in like 30 minutes. Don't ask questions you don't want answered." Owen smirked, ending the call. Zach blushed, covering his face, did that really just happen?

"I can't feel my legs..." He groaned, trying to move his fucked out body. "Why did you tell him 30 minutes? We only live like 15 minutes from the trainnnnnnngh fuck, Owen!"

Owen had pushed two fingers back into his husband, instantly finding the abused bundle of nerves before he was rubbing it relentlessly. The older man smirked, watching his husband try to get away from his probing fingers, before leaning over the smaller man, putting his weight into his movements. 

Zach for the life of himself couldn't generate enough muscle to close his legs, or push the hand away. He moaned and squirmed, feeling the pleasure rise, though he stayed soft. 

"Owen…fuck...Owen...FUCK!" Zach whined as he was pushed over the edge one last time. His body shook violently as he gasped, trying to calm his erratic heart after a third orgasm. 

"That my, amazing, little, husband is a dry orgasm. Now you get some shut eye and I'll get Gray and some food. Best welcome home ever." Owen winked at his husband before getting off the bed, searching around for clean clothes.  
\--  
Owen kept Gray out for a few hours, meeting Claire at the park before grabbing food on the way home. When they got back Zach was laying on the couch, trying not to move, watching TV. 

"Gah! I so don't miss walking in on you naked." Gray groaned, covering his face. 

"My house, my rules little brother. If I prefer to watch TV naked in my own home then deal with it. Plus I need help" Zach said looking at Owen to help him up. Owen smirked, picking his husband up and him to the bedroom, helping the younger man into some sweats and a shirt before making him walk out to the living room. 

"Do I want to know why there's lube in the couch? You know what forget I asked, where's the food?" Gray asked, steering clear of the couch. They all sat around the kitchen table eating and catching each other up on the past couple months.


End file.
